1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to organizing data. In particular, the invention relates to changing the organization and display of information such as a collection of files or data objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hierarchical tree graphs often are used to display information. For example, a computing system may display a set of files or data objects in the form of a tree graph in a graphical user interface window of a display device of the computing system. Typically, however, the relationship of the files or data objects being displayed is fixed by an underlying mathematical tree that structures the organization of the information in a data structure or storage medium accessible by the computing system, for example, as might be used by a file or storage system of the computing system. Thus, the tree graph cannot be readily changed without changing the relationship of the files or data objects in the underlying file or storage system.